Visions
by HanaChou
Summary: "I will be the greatest big brother!" and with that said, Hinata and Itachi shared a smile - sharing a smile of how thankful they are to be successful living their lives just as normal as they ever dreamed of it to be. [short fluff]


**Visions**

* * *

"B-but Tou-san"

Huge black eyes stared at Itachi once again. If there was anything to describe it, _cute_ would be most fitting – however, he is Itachi Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha does not say the word _cute_. The older frame sighed, slouching across his son, his two fingers tapping his forehead with a small smile. "You're Kaa-san will not be happy if she sees you being stubborn"

He heard a small gasp coming from the little boy. His small lips turning into a frown, "I-I-I don't want to make Kaa-san sad"

Itachi nodded and carried the four year old to his arms and darted to the child's bedroom.

If there was anything Itachi gained from the arrange marriage his clan and the Hyuuga's had arranged, it was having a family that he himself controls – a family that he will not limit arrogance and let his child live normally. Itachi felt the boy rest his cheek on his shoulders, bringing his small arms towards his neck and sigh. "Tou-san."

* * *

"Kunimitsu-kun" His voice came out calm and understanding, a small smile escaping form the older Uchiha's lips.

Small hands tapped Itachi's shoulders and for some reasons, he got used to waking up with his son's small hands without reacting dangerously ninja way. It's just one of the nights when the boy would wake him up instead of Hinata-nights when the boy would prefer more time with his father than his mother.  
"Hmm. 'Mistu-kun?"

"C-I-".."I can't sleep" the boy answered in a lower whisper, hoping his mother wouldn't wake up.

Itachi glanced at the sleeping woman in her red night gown, her bottom covered with a blanket yet her growing stomach is open for everyone to see. He remembered Hinata saying something about pregnancy that it's a bit hotter when she's carrying another life in her body.

Itachi slowly walked with the boy in his arms again, now going to the kitchen. "How about milk?" Itachi asked, the boy just nodded

"Tou-san"

"Hm?" Itachi hummed an answer before handing the boy a cup of warm milk. His small hands took the ears of his baby cup and lifted it to his small subtle lips, finishing the milk in six gulps.  
Kunimitsu licked his lips and looked at the other cup his father was holding up for him to drink again – now it was water. Itachi and Hinata made sure the child always drink water after drinking sweets-preventing any tooth decaying and of course, hydration.

The child gave his toothy grin and drank again.

On their way to the bedroom, Kunimitsu tugged on his father's hand, walking side by side. "Can I sleep with you and Kaa-san?"

The older frame smiled and nodded. There were times he wanted to celebrate on how good he had raised his son. Kunimitsu was kind, tact, smart, cute, good looking – and absolutely not like his brother. Itachi made sure Kunimitsu would never inherit Sasuke's arrogance.

* * *

The boy crawled on Itachi's chest, his small legs wrapped on his waist with his hair close to Itachi's nostrils – tickling them with his lavender shampoo scent. Maybe this time Itachi had to remind Hinata that their child is a boy and it is unnatural for him to use her toiletries. Itachi cuddled the boy and massaged his head, hoping the four year old would sleep just as soon.

"Tou-san, ca-can I ask you one last thing?" To Itachi's surprise, he is not falling asleep any sooner. He wanted to throw a heavy sigh but he knew it would make the child feel like he is a hindrance. Itachi responded with a 'hn'

"When my brother arrives, w-would you l-love him more than you l-love me?"

And with this question, Itachi gave away his smile. Pulling the boy closer to his sides and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Nonsense, was it all that bothered you?"

The boy nodded his head and rested his soft cheek on his father's chest.

"I will treat you both the same. You are my children and as parents, we should be fair on giving you equal love. I promise, there will be no favoritism"

And with that the boy crawled to his father and cupped his much bigger face and showed Itachi his winning toothy smile.

* * *

Kunimitsu woke up with showers of kissed from his mother, a gently hug coming from the prettiest pregnant lady he ever had laid his eyes upon.  
"Good morning Kunimitsu-kun"

"G'd morning, Kaa-san" Kunimitsu greeted, his small arms snaking around her neck, giving her a sweet and tight hug. "Your Tou-san is called for a clan meeting, how about we eat together our breakfast?"

Kunimitsu smiled widely, his eyes shining just as bright then it faded. Hinata looked at her son's face and paled, "Wh-what's wrong 'Mitsu-kun?" Her hands immediately running to his forehead to check if he's gotten a fever "You are bit warmer, how about you stay here and I get you porridge so you can drink your medicine?" Kunimitsu nodded and gave her a shy smile.

After a few minuted, Hinata shook the sleeping boy and gave him a warm smile. "Can you eat?" Kunimitsu nodded and smiled a shy smile across his lips again.

"Kaa-san"

"Hmm?" Hinata replied, blowing the hot porridge before giving it to the young boy.  
"S-Gomene. You should be resting by now but I-"

Hinata placed the bowl back to the bed table and gave him a smile of her own. "No Kunimitsu-kun, anything for you is alright. Besides, my baby boy is really kind he thinks of his Kaa-san always. Kunimitsu-kun is very handsome baby and he is very smart and loving. Kaa-san will never grow tired of loving Kunimitsu-kun" Hinata said cheerfully and felt the boy hug her just as close.

".."

"I..Will you love me just the same e-even if brother comes o-out?"

Hinata pulled away and smiled, "I will love you just the same, even more. I will give you two the love I could ever give. But I think you have to finish your breakfast and your medicine so you can be strong like Tou-san"

Kunimitsu nodded vigorously. "I will love kaa-san with all my heart! I will protect the Uchiha and the Hyuga! I will be a good shinobi and I will be a loving brother!" The child excitedly said with his dimples growing deeper as he smiles.

"That's good to hear, my son is really growing up and I think he wants to replace me heading the clan?" Itachi peaked from the frames of the door and stepped in.

"You're home soon, Itachi?" Hinata asked, caressing the bump on her stomach unconsciously.  
"Hmm, meeting ended up earlier" He replied, ruffling the little boy's hair before kissing her forehead.

"Tou-san, 'tou-san!" Kunimitsu grinned widely, jumping on the bed excitedly with his arms on his side swinging fast – "I will be the greatest big brother!"

And with that, Hinata and Itachi shared their smiles. There was no helping it…they admitted – they raised him just as normal as any shinobi from an ancient clans – normal, happy…

"Now, now…Mitsu-kun, can we drink water again?" Hinata asked as Itach sat beside her on the bed his nose on the nook of her neck and his huge palm resting on the big ball of stomach.

The boy nodded vigorously and did as told, and without hiding, his parents shared another smile – sharing a smile of how thankful they are to be successful living their lives just as normal as they ever dreamt of it to be.


End file.
